Addicted to You
by Lylyum
Summary: When she was complaining about life being normal, it didn't mean she wanted to be part of a nuclear detonation, frozen experiment, or chasing her child's kidnapper across a wasteland. Nor did it mean falling in love. A fallout 4 story hopefully a bit different. Opening is the same then it branches off at a different timeline.
1. Chapter 1

Today was a normal day. Everyday was normal. She really wished it wasn't.

She rationalized though, in her mind that it should be wished for, especially since Nathan had come home from the War.

But she found herself wishing for excitement. Like when they had just started courting in her teens. Motorcycle rides, rollercoasters, vandalism (not that she would admit to that), and maybe or maybe not the few times spent hiding from the cops… But then again, those times had maybe never happened.

She watched her husband stand in the mirror; his face was furrowed in concentration as he brought the razor blade across his skin to get rid of the nightly dusting of stubble.

After so many years in the War, she was surprised the stubble on his face and his short buzz cut hair missed the telltale grey of stress. His eyes were another story though.

When they were younger his eyes were a light sky blue, and they had made her feel like she was looking at a spring day morning sky. After the War, once he returned, his blue eyes had a hard-edged tint to them now. No longer was it the soft sky blue, no, now it was ice cold blue, and just as hard to crack the surface to get to the man underneath.

She still loved him though. She always would, 'Until death do us part'. Well, that and her child, Shaun, only a few months old now.

Marriage life was normal. It was supposed to be normal. She just found that marriage life was lacking in the excitement area.

She got a slight blush at the term "excitement area"; it just wasn't exciting in general. She had only slept with Nathan twice.

Once on her marriage night, and then once when he had gotten home from being deployed, when Shaun was conceived.

Women weren't supposed to be forward about their sex life, she found life in '77, 2077 that is, had reverted back to the older thoughts, such as 'women are domestics', or 'women are for men'.

It _had_ gotten better though, like the fact she was a renowned prosecutor for the district attorneys office.

Since Shaun had been born she had decided to take a break, but if she ever needed too she could dust off the old law degree and start her career again.

Breaking out of her reverie she goes and hugs Nathan from behind kissing his cheek and affectedly moving him out of the mirror for her to be able to get ready.

She runs her hand through her hair. The white blonde locks curl elegantly around her face and she smiles softly.

It was the only trait she had gotten from her late mother. She had her fathers round eyes, a dark rich brown, dark lashes, full lips. Well, she had gotten her small petite frame from her mother, as well as her small pert nose, at least that's what her father had said. She personally hadnt remembered those parts of her. Just flashes of white blonde hair from a memory. She figured that's why she cherished her hair color so much.

Running her hand softly across a scar that goes through her left eyebrow she hears Nathan say, "You're the strongest woman I know."

She smiles in thanks and takes her hand down.

Sighing softly again, she just felt nostalgic today. She quickly brushes her teeth and freshens up her soft pink lipstick.

Deciding she looks okay enough for going to the Veterans Hall with Nate, she leaves the mirror and pats Nate on the back as he goes back up to the mirror.

Leaving her room she address her Mr. Handy, Codsworth, with a smile and "Good morning."

Walking into the kitchen she brings her hand gliding softly against things softly speaking to herself, "Sugar bombs, your daily dose of… sugar."

A knock brings her out of her reverie this time, and she notices Nate at the counter reading the newspaper.

"Its Vault -Tec."

She grimaces softly, and gestures for Nate to take it; after all it was his status in the War that landed them a spot in the safety of the Vaults, in the possibility of a nuclear annihilation.

Personally she didn't think it would happen, the War was over, and life was good.

 _Better safe than sorry_ she thinks.

Walking over to the front door, passing her law degree framed in the case with Nate's American flag that was flown in the War, with a soft smile, she opens the door.

She feels her smile falter when she notices the man from Vault- Tec wearing a yellow trench coat. It wasn't that hot out, it was around Halloween, but it was still warm outside.

"Good morning!" The man starts cheerily, "Vault- Tec calling!"

She smiles at him again, "Good morning."

The man smiles brightly at her back and replies, "You can't begin to know how happy I am to finally speak with you."

She grimaces in apology, "We've been busy since the baby has been born, I'm sorry."

The man tilts his head in acknowledgement, "It's no problem ma'am! You're here now, it's a matter of utmost urgency, I assure you."

She nods along with his words. "I'm sure you are right." She says, albeit sarcastically.

She felt bad, but she just didn't feel like going through this today, they might be late, and it was for Nate to be recognized and get his medals.

He must've noticed her urgency because he says, "Now, I know you're a busy woman, so I won't take up much of your time. Time being a, um, precious commodity."

She smiled ruefully; she could understand why the company had hired this guy to be a salesman.

"I'm here today to tell you that because of your family's serve to our country, you have been pre-selected for entrance into the local Vault. Vault 111." He says matter-of-factly.

She nods, she already knew this due to the mail she had labeled as junk, she had been getting.

"Sounds great." She mutters sarcastically.

"Great!" He says, "It's just a matter of verifying some information."

She nods at his next off handed comment about not being enough time for it when nuclear annihilation starts.

He clears his throat and hands her a packet of information about her and her family to check over.

Address, 1532 Sanctuary Hills? Correct, she initials there. Date of birth, September 13th 2055? Correct, for her, she initials there as well. She goes through a test that almost seems like an aptitude test, or a personality test.

"What is this test for?" She asks and the Vault- Tec rep smiles, "It's to prep you for your perfect spot in the Vault to work, so you're always happy!"

She nods and answers all the questions as truthfully as she could. At the bottom it asks her to print her full name and then sign. _Jane Noelle Fox – nee Patterson,_ she prints before doing a fancy scribble in place of a signature.

Jane hands the clipboard back to the man and smiles at him "All correct."

"Great then! I'll go take this to the Vault, and you'll be all set."

She thanks him and lifts her hand in a wave as she watches him go back to his van before closing the door behind her.

"Prepare for total annihilation." She says in a deep voice rolling her eyes while she laughs.

Shaun's sharp cries and Codsworth's worried, "Mum? The young master is clean and isn't hungry but he just wont stop crying! I think he needs one of those maternal 'hugs' you seem to be so good at." Brings her go to her son.

She smiles at the robot and passes him in the hallway going into Shaun's room.

She notices the rocket ship mobile on top of his crib and she smiles, and notices Nate leaning against the doorframe, "I fixed the mobile, give it a spin."

She nudges it with her hand and watches it spin with a soft smile as Shaun's cries turn to coos and happy giggles.

She leans into the crib to tickle his tummy while mentioning to Nate that they should go to the park today if it was nice enough after the benefit.

He voices his affirmative when she hears Codsworth's voice say something worriedly, "Mum? Dad? You should come and see this."

Furrowing her brows she picks up Shaun from the crib and exits the room behind Nate to find Codsworth floating near the turned on telley, a distorted voice comes from the TV:

" _Followed by… yes followed by flashes. Blinding flashes. Sounds of explosion… We're… we're trying to get confirmation…"_

Jane can feel her heart jump up to her throat as the gravely voice of the news reporter talks about everyone's worse fears.

She shifts Shaun to Nate's arms and once he's taken she considers grabbing things quickly, but the man on the TV continues tacking her attention again:

" _We have lost contact with our sources.. We do have… coming in… Confirmed reports. I repeat confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania… My God… May God be with you al-_ "

The TV turns off abruptly with the error message _Please Wait…_

Jane feels Nate's shoulder nudge her and she is acutely aware of herself saying, "We need to get to the Vault!"

Nate says even further away "I've got Shaun lets go!" He leaves the house without her, leaving the door open and Jane turns to Codsworth, "I'm sorry! Be good!" She cries before running after Nate.

She can feel her dress blowing against her legs and her belt chaffing her uncomfortably as she runs.

She ignores it though.

She ignores her frantic neighbors that don't have room in the Vault. She ignores the line and runs up to the front where Nate stands with Shaun already.

She pants out "We're on the list."

The man in military attire seems to read in slow motion, "Female… Male… Infant…"

He nods to them "Go ahead."

Before the words are even out of his mouth to go she takes off running through the gate. She can hear the cries of despair from the neighbors she leaves behind.

The cries of people holding each other on the Vault elevator reach a rising crescendo as it slowly descends.

The mushroom cloud is closer than she thought it had been, and the smoke is getting closer by the second.

 _This is it.. I'm going to die here with my family._

She steps closer to Nate and wraps her arms around him, kissing the forehead of baby Shaun in his arms as she braces for impact of death…

It doesn't come though. Surprising her. A gust of radioactive wind blows and she can feel the tingling of it before the top of the elevator closes loudly and the inhabitants on it breath a sigh of relief. Some crying out in relief.

The rest happens in a blur. She can feel herself moving through the motions the Vault puts her through.

She pulls on the spandex suit of the Vault Dweller and enters a pod that the doctor had mentioned was a sanitation pod.

Nate holds Shaun and enters the one across from her. She ignores the confined space around her and puts her hand to the glass. Nate does the same.

She focuses on her breathing. _In… out… In… out… In... Ou-…_

 _ **A/N: I've had this idea in my head for a while, decided to entertain it.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it. I would love constructive criticism and reviews to let me know if I should continue.**_

 _ **All the best,**_

 _ **Lyly**_

 _ **PS: Thank you Hawke for letting me know it uploaded wrong! I appreciate it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_-t… In… out…_

Jane blinks her eyes quickly, hercloudy visionbecoming clear. It takes her a couple seconds to get her bearings. She's cold, she's stiff, and it burns to breath this air. She wipes condensation off of the glass part of her pod.

She notices people in suits, biohazard suits opening Nate's pod and she pounds on her pod's glass.

Shecan hearas though she's underwater and Nate's distorted voice of "No, No! I'll hold him!" And the echoing of a single gunshot, causes her to panic.

She feels her teeth clattering and she moves quicker, she would not let a little chill keep her fromher husband and child, when they areneeding her help.

She fists her left And punches straight onto the glass with the diamond of her wedding ring causing little spiderweb like cracks along all the cracks fuel herinto movingfaster withreneweddetermination.

A balding manwith a scar overhis left eyecomes and taps on her class like she was some interesting pet on display.

He smirks at herand does a one fingered wave "At least we have the back-"

His voice breaks off as he watches,in shock,her smash the glass of her window.

Her hand gets small cuts and red lines and welts appear all over it as her arm reaches through the glass to try and reach the man.

His smile falters and he reaches for his gun to be stopped by aman in aHAZMATsuit. He scowls and tilts his head to her in whatshe assumes is supposed to be a demeaning type of gentleman fashion.

"Till we meet again." He says tipping his imaginary hat as he runs through theempty vault behind the scientists.

Jane screamsin anger and pushes herself through the small opening reaching for the button to break open her pod.

She forces her shoulder and left arm through thepod and she can feel the tip of the button just out of her reach.

In the distance she hears the vault elevatorpower up to life. Then out of no-where the whole Vault seems to shut down, its emergency red light coming onand a mechanical voice blaring, "Life support systems shut off, emergency power on. Time remaining: 3 hours."

Jane growls angrily and pushes herself to the side slightly and just barley she touches the button and the pod opens slowly. Once open she moves her bodyforwardout of the pod only to fallto herhands and knees. The stale air of the Vault surrounds her nowfills her cold lungs with warm air shebreathesit in heavily. Coughing she puts a hand on her chest as she curls onto her knees, the air burned and she was struggling to stay conscious as little black dots swam around in her vision as she had a hard time getting air.

Her eyes burn  
class="s2" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0); color: rgb(0, 0, 0); line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"with unshedtears, and she knows she needs to get up to be able to catch up to the kidnappers.

They had her son; she needed to get moving. But she couldn't force herself to get baby was stolenand she was on the floor:hyperventilating, trying not to cry.

She sits up slowly and she wipes her eyes angrily before tears can spill from her slowly stands up, bracing her hands on the dirty floor to help herself stand up.

She dusts her hands off on her pants and tugs the zipper of the uncomfortable cold suit down a bit,justenough so her collarbone was exposed. _Manis it hard to breath in this thing or what_.

Jane takes a few unsteady steps be firing shebrings her hand to rest upon one of the pods,getting her balance together. She pushes off of one of the podand unsteadily walks to the still open pod of her husband.

She watches in horror the blood slowly drip down out of the bullet hole in his head. His eyes are partly open still and his hands are determination to fight for his child, still in his body even after rigor mortis.

Her eyes fill up with tears again, even if life withNatehadn't been as exciting, and her love hadn't been passionate, it didn't mean she didn't harbor feelings for him, and seeinghis deadbody was like being punched in the gut. He survived everything. For as long as she had known him, the War had barely put a scratchon his body. (His psyche was another story) but it hurt seeing him like this. Put down like a rabid dog.

She reached her hand out and softly closed hiseyes for patted his arm, and slid her hand down his arm to his wedding band and she slipped it off of is finger with a small twisting movement.

She gripped his hand and kissed his cheek whispering a promise for vengeance and getting the people who did this to him, and getting their child back.

She slips his finger onto her thumb on her left hand,his gold band holdingon snuggly; she felt confident it wouldn't come off.

She walks away from his pod slowly and walks past other pods, she tries to see if anyone else is alive but all seem to be frozen and checks the pods, and tries to see if she can open one but the mechanical voice comes back on with an "Error in cryo-stasis, terminated.  
color="#000000""

She walks past the bodies of her once neighbors, and of strangers with a lump in her throat. She searches rooms she walks by and hacks into terminals she canfigure out.

 __

 _I was frozen?_ She thinks to herself biting her lip in thought.

She comes across a cockroach. Except it wasn't a normal sized cockroach. It was the size of herarm, maybe a bit bigger than Shaun, and it was aggressive.

She holds back a shriek and kicks it, stomping on it when it comes back towards her until she's sure its legs have stopped moving.

Shuddering shemaneuversherself around the vault until she stumbles upon a 10mm handgun with 12 rounds,on a desk next to a terminalthat describes the 'experiments'and how the subjects where reacting.

She supposed the subjects we the vault inhabitants. She scowls,angry,pushingthe computer like an upset child,watching it fall to the floor and smash with a small-satisfied feeling.

She grabs the gun and holsters it. Figuring it might come in helpful. She just hoped she still remembered how to shoot from her lessons with Nate.

She steps over a dead scientist to get to the next room, maybe he was a doctor, either way he had a matching bullet hole in his head like Nate had and the blood was seeping out behind him onto the floor.A bloody halo.

She kills a few more of those giant ass bugs before she finally reaches the control room with the elevator she had rode down into this hole… It seemed like only 10 minutes ago.

 __

 _It could've been years…_ Shakingher head of that thought she looks around for a button, but finds it needing anattachment.

She searches the bodies in the room, and finds a body with a device called a "Pip Boy" on it.

Unlatching it from the dead mans arm she attaches it to her own and searches it, finding an attachment that matched the shape of the attachment needed for the door.

Jane smiles in victory, and apologizes for taking something off of the dead body before plugging in the pipboyto the controls.

The button lights up and she hits it down, a satisfied grin on her face as the gates to the elevatorrise up and she steps back on to the platform that had took her into this frozenmorgue.

Her heart beats quicker as the platform unsteadilyraisesher up. She looks up and the roof splits down the middle, bright sunlight streaming inside of th  
class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"e dark cage she inhabits. She smiles as brightly as the light blindsher. She was free. 

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter is boring it's a filler of me just trying to get to the fun part.I know it doesn't follow the storyline here because my story sort of branches off here. There will be similar characters, but considering a lot wouldn't of been born yet it won't be exactly the same.**_

 _ ****_

 _ ****_

 _ **I hope you all stick around even though the story changes.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Read, follow, favorite, review, or none at all. Whatever floats your boat.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **(Reviews float mine ;) )**_

 _ ****_

 _ **All the best,**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Lyly**_


End file.
